modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 8101
30 maja 2019 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Patrick Mulcahey |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 8100. « 8101. » 8102. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W biurze FC, Flo dzwoni do Wyatta, by upewnić się, że "wrócił on do jej życia". On natomiast wyjawia, że chce sprawdzić co się dzieje z Liamem. thumb|320px|Steffy namawia Hope do zmiany decyzjiHope zjawia się w domu na klifie i pyta Steffy, czy któryś z pokoi gościnnych jest wolny, gdyż tej nocy Liam może chcieć się wprowadzić. Wyjawia, że spędzi z mężem ostatni wieczór, po czym będzie on potrzebował nowego lokum. Steffy tłumaczy, że Hope nie może zmusić Liama do powrotu do domu na klifie. Sugeruje również, by przestała bać się założenia rodziny, gdyż zawsze może adoptować dziecko. Steffy uważa, że przyrodnia siostra nie postępuje właściwie. Kiedy rozlega się płacz Phoebe, Steffy przynosi ją do salonu. Hope oznajmia, że jej decyzja jest słuszna, gdyż robi to dla dzieci. Kobieta bierze Phoebe na ręce i ma nadzieję, że wciąż będzie mogła ją odwiedzać. Steffy raz jeszcze prosi ją, by nie rozstawała się z Liamem, jednak Hope uważa, że nie może zawieść dzieci, tak jak zawiodła Beth. Steffy natomiast powtarza, że do niczego nie będzie mogła zmusić Liama. Hope rozumie i powtarza Phoebe, że będzie miała najwspanialszego ojca. thumb|left|320px|Wyatt pociesza LiamaW ogrodowej chacie, Wyatt wypytuje brata o okoliczności rozstania z Hope. Liam wyjawia, że to on i marzenia o rodzinie były tym, co sprawiało jego żonie cierpienie. Wyatt uważa, że jedynie Thomas skorzysta z takiego obrotu spraw, ale Liam czuje się bezsilny. Wyatt wręcza bratu klucz do domku na plaży, by mógł się tam zatrzymać. Liam natomiast planuje przygotować niespodziankę dla Hope i zakończyć swoje małżeństwo z godnością. Cieszy się również szczęściem brata, który ponownie zbliżył się do Flo. Wyatt natomiast żałuje, że Liam nie może pozostać mężem Hope i wychowywać z nią Beth. Po wyjściu Wyatta wraca Hope i dostrzega przygotowania Liama do wspólnej kolacji. Mężczyzna wręcza żonie thesaurus - słownik synonimów. Prosi, by wyszukała słowo "miłość", a ona znajduje na stronie zasuszone liście drzewa oliwnego, zabrane z Apulii, gdzie przed laty miał miejsce ich ślub. Liam uważa, że wciąż może ona zmienić zdanie, jednak Hope sądzi, że to nie zmieni rzeczywistości. Liam chce, by spędzili wieczór, czcząc wszystko to, co się między nimi wydarzyło, gdyż nie jest gotów ruszyć ze swoim życiem naprzód bez niej. thumb|320px|Zoe i Flo dyskutują o swoim sekrecieW gabinecie CEO, Zoe wspomina kłótnię z Flo, która chciała wyznać Hope prawdę o Beth. Zjawia się Xander i zauważa jej rozkojarzenie. "Od dawna jesteś myślami gdzieś indziej i już wiem czym sobie na to zasłużyłem. Niczym", oznajmia Xander, który nie zamierza dłużej udawać, że nie dostrzega problemów ukochanej. Pojawia się Maya, która informuje ich o rozstaniu Hope i Liama, o czym dowiedziała się od Brooke. Zoe jest poruszona wiadomością, podobnie jak Flo, która pojawia się w gabinecie. Kiedy zostają same, Flo i Zoe są zgodne, że były naiwne sądząc, że wszystko wróci do normy i strata Beth nie odbije się na małżeństwie jej rodziców. Zoe sugeruje, by obydwie wyjechały, jednak Flo podkreśla, że uwielbia swoje nowe życie, zwłaszcza iż wróciła do Wyatta. Niebawem, Florence nie może skupić się na pracy i przekonuje Zoe, że jedynym wyjściem jest poinformowanie Hope i Liama, że ich córka żyje. "To my powinnyśmy ponieść konsekwencje, nie oni", oznajmia Flo. Drzwi gabinetu uchyla Xander, ale nie daje znać o swojej obecności. Tymczasem Zoe oznajmia, że do końca życia będzie musiała żyć z poczuciem winy. Podkreśla, że nigdy nie mogą wyjawić światu, że dziecko Liama i Hope wciąż żyje. Flo opuszcza gabinet bez słowa, a Xander wchodzi do środka i żąda wyjaśnień. Chce wiedzieć, że Beth żyje i czy to jest powód, przez który Zoe nie jest sobą. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Zoe Buckingham Kategoria:Florence Fulton Kategoria:Xander Avant Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Beth Spencer